


Flashbacks Continued

by Disneyismyworld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x11, F/M, Fitzsimmons child - Freeform, My First Fanfic, flashbacks continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismyworld/pseuds/Disneyismyworld
Summary: The ends of the fitzsimmons flashbacks we saw in 7x11. I was inspired by the promo pics for the finale
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Flashbacks Continued

“Maybe we could.” Jemma whispered into Fitz's shoulders.

“What?” Fitz looked at her in disbelief. 

“Live our lives. Just for a little. This baby will change everything for us. Maybe we could enjoy it for a while. No Matter what the cosmos says.”

“Oh common. I said that one time.” Fitz pulls away feigning hurt

“Unstoppable together?” Jemma said, holding out her hand.

“Absolutely,” Fitz took her hand. The other one resting on her stomach. 

“I can't wait to meet her.” Fitz sighed 

Jemma leaned up and kissed him. “Wait. Her?”

“I have a feeling,” Fitz grinned.

I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.  
I don’t want to forget.

"It’s the only way. We have to keep her safe. Don't you think it will tear me apart. Knowing that you're out there and I can't be there. But we can't risk them finding out about alya. You'll come back to us. We always do. Nothing in the universe can keep us apart. We are inevitable. But sometimes we have to be apart for a while."

"No. I can't do that because she's my world. You both are. I can't lose that. A mother knows. I will feel it. I could never forget her. Just like I could never forget you."

"It's the only way."

"Are you sure you can undo it."

"I couldn't lose you for good. We will all be together again. I promise."

"Unstoppable together?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. This is my first fanfic.


End file.
